


Honey Brown Eyes

by saidaddycheese



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidaddycheese/pseuds/saidaddycheese
Summary: If I could write a poem, draw your face, take lots of pictures of you, play a song in the piano again for you, I will
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Honey Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old idea I hope y'all like it hehe

***  
It's a sunny Sunday morning, a white petite girl stretches her arms while kicking the blanket. A hand reaching for her thick glasses that's sitting on the nightstand.

Her phone vibrated while she's busy staring at the ceiling.  
She groaned before checking who's in the right mind to text her on a Sunday.

Of course, it's her best friend. Son Chaeyoung. She's about to answer the text when she heard her Mom softly called her from outside her room **"Honey, breakfast is ready"**  
  


**"Be there in a sec Mom"**

***

**"Where are you going today?"** her Dad asks while savoring his bacon.

**"Probably the N-Seoul Tower, it's been a while since I've visited that place"** Kim Dahyun, should be in her last year in college but decided to drop out.

You see, Dahyun was diagnosed with type 2 diabetes when she was in second-year college. She dropped out of school and just do whatever she loves to do. Her parents were mad at first but eventually, they just let her be.

Dahyun wanted to see and do everything before she totally loses her sight. Every day she strolls around Seoul and sometimes to the nearest places outside the city. Just to take pictures, draw, and if lucky play her organ place in her car's trunk.  
But there's one particular person she wanted to see again. Funnily enough when she's the one who pushed that person away. Far away from her. So it will always be wishful thinking.  
That person probably hated her the most.

***

She's busy taking photos around when she bumped into a girl **"oop"** her glasses fell on the ground **"Shit!"** she cursed under her breath. Without it she's practically blind.

**"Oh gosh here, I'm so- Dahyun?"** Dahyun squints her eyes trying to see the girl in front of her.

The girl must've noticed so she put on the glasses **"There"** a smiling Im Nayeon greeted Dahyun.

**"Oh, Nayeon-unnie!"**

**"Wow, you've grown so much and wow your glasses are thick" she commented, "How have you been Dahyun?"**

She doesn't know how to answer that. First, because she never told them besides Chaeyoung. Second, it's really awkward seeing an old friend. But then she settled in with the probably the most abused answer in human history **"I'm good"** with a smile on her face.

Nayeon bid her goodbye not long after saying she's going to be late for a blind date much to Dahyun's relief so she won’t be forced to tell a lie about her life after she disappeared from her friends and after she broke up with the person she wants to see again.

***

The next days are kinda weird, after bumping into Nayeon, Dahyun keeps on seeing old faces. Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Tzuyu, Mina and today Momo.  
She won't know what to feel tho. There's a part of her hoping into bumping the person she misses the most. Well, probably she's not far from that because she already saw Mina and now Momo, two closest friends of that person.

In a busy Samgyeopsal place in Busan, of course, it's Momo who will she see, anything that comes with food there's Hirai Momo.

**"Dahyun-ah! ~"** Momo coos as she clings onto her **"I've missed you"**

**"I miss you too"** truth be told, she really does miss her friends. Their squad that used to hang out every day, talking anything and everything under the sun. Just laughing and teasing non-stop. Good old days.  
Everything went downhill when she and her ex broke up. When she decided to disappear from everyone's life. Only Chaeyoung stayed even though she also pushed her best friend away. Only Chaeyoung had the guts to ask why.

But she's not blaming the others for not asking. She knows they wanted to respect her decision. Nayeon and Jeongyeon broke up months after. Chaeyoung stopped courting Mina. Momo and Tzuyu, their relationship is still complicated. Jihyo's engaged.

**"Order what you want it's on me"** Momo chirps.

So she did.

**"Since when did you stop eating rice and sweets?"** Dahyun simply shrugged.

She knows how unusual that, the ultimate sweet tooth Kim Dahyun her friends and family have known is now a vegetarian, sugar-free, health-conscious freak.

Life really is funny.

**"Change of lifestyle. To be the healthiest person alive is what I aspire to be"** she said proudly, sounding serious about it when in reality she nowhere near healthy.

Momo laughs **"Ey, a little sugar won’t hurt, come on order some ice cream or something"**

**"No can do Momo-yah~"** the older pouts

***

**“When will I see you again Dahyun?”**

**“I don’t know? I’m a little busy”**

**“Are you perhaps still…”**

**“Nope. It’s been what? Two years? A lot had happened and I’m sure she’s already over me now”**

**“How sure are you? Jeongyeon told me you don’t want any news about her”** Dahyun sighed

**“She should be”** Momo didn’t pry more and bid her goodbye but left Dahyun her number.

***

**“Come on Dahyun don’t you want to see her again?"** Chaeyoung tried to convince Dahyun into meeting their friends like a mini-reunion just the nine of them together again.

**"Chaeyoung I can't. How am I supposed to answer them when they start asking questions?"** Dahyun pinched the bridge of her nose.

**"Then tell them the truth. Dahyun don't you think it's time?"** Chaeyoung argues.

**"I don't know. It's not that easy and you know that"**

***

In the Chaeyoung won. She told Dahyun not to worry, saying if she's not ready to tell them then she can help to dodge the questions.

**"Chaeng it's not too late to back out now, is it?"**

**"I gotcha Dubs! Come on"**

So much for I gotchu Dubs when Chaeyoung sits beside Mina. She sighed and sits beside Nayeon. She's lowkey looking for one particular girl but she's nowhere to be found. She doesn't know if she's relieved or not.

**"She's just late"** Nayeon whispered before starts bickering with Jeongyeon again. These two apparently had gotten back together a few months back.

**"Sorry I'm late the traffic is awful,"** said the newcomer with a voice all too familiar to Dahyun **"what did I mi-"** Dahyun sensed that the girl now noticed her so she looks up and flashes a smile.

**"Hi"** she greeted awkwardly. Everyone at the table is just watching the scene.

**"Uhmm it's been a while Dahyun"**

Dahyun's heart skips a beat when she heard her name coming out from Sana. It really hits different when the latter speaks her name.

***

Dahyun can't help but stare at the person sitting across her. One reason is that she really missed Sana. The other, she wants to memorize once more the face she will soon not be seeing for the rest of her life. She smiled bitterly as she chugs in a bottle of Soju to which Chaeyoung's eyes widen.

**"Hey!"** Dahyun whines when Chaeyoung snatched the bottle before she can even drink half of it.

Chaeyoung just glared at her. Everyone's confused as to why Chaeyoung is acting like that to Dahyun, like what's wrong if the latter wants to drink.

**"So Dahyun how have you been? What are you up to now?"** Jihyo asked

Dahyun looks at Sana but looks away soon after the latter looked back at her **"Well...I-uh... You all know I quit school right? So I'm a bum now"** she fake a laugh **"no seriously I'm just taking my time"**

After that one awkward moment, they start asking one another questions to lessen that feeling. Much to Dahyun's relief. She doesn't really want to bring up the past because bringing it up will lead to her saying the reason to why she vanished from everyone's life.

She doesn't want Sana to know.

***

The next few months flew by fast and after that one mini-reunion, they decided to at least see each other once or twice every month. Dahyun was so against the idea of seeing Sana that often. Because more they get close again the more it is hard for Dahyun to let go.

**"Sana seems okay around you"** Chaeyoung blurted out of nowhere as they sit on Dahyun's couch munching the popcorn watching some movie that they both don't really understand.

**"Yeah?"**

**"Tell her Dubs"**

**"She doesn't have to know. The more she doesn't know a thing the less it'll hurt"**

**"You broke up with her. It hurts more than you could imagine Dubs, we were all there when she almost lost it"**

Dahyun knows that. But she also knows how much Sana loved her and if she told the truth the latter will be devastated.

***

**"Sana!"** Nayeon called the Japanese who's spacing out.

**"Huh?"**

**"You're spacing out again"**

**"Ah sorry, I'm just thinking"**

**"Of Dahyun?"** Momo buts in while munching her lunch.

**"Yeah and how she always looks at me as if she's memorizing my face every time we have our get together"**

**"Maybe she is"** Mina commented.

**"Maybe...but why?"**

***

**"Mina said Sana's wondering why you always stare at her. Dahyun you're being obvious why don't just go to her and explain your situation"**

**"No"**

**"Ugh"**

***

**"Dahyun"**

Sana's in front of Kim's residence. And Dahyun's anxiety is at its maximum level the moment she laid her eyes on those honey-brown ones.

**"S-Sana..."**

**"Can I come in?"** Dahyun nods and moved aside to give way to Sana who's looking at her with prying eyes.

**"Uhh, Mom and Dad went grocery shopping. Uhm..."** Dahyun scratched the back of her neck **"Coffee, tea, or water?"**

**"You,"** Sana said that made Dahyun choke **"I'm just kidding. Coffee please"**

**"Coffee it is"** Dahyun made her way to the kitchen to make 2 coffees. She hopes she can still make Sana's favorite.

Sana sips on and smiled **"you still know how to make mine"**

**"Old habit hard to break"**

**"So aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?"**

**"Uh, why are you here?"**

Sana sighed **"because I still need an answer. A proper closure for all the questions I've been asking myself for the past 2 years"**

Dahyun's heart drops when she sees Sana's pained expression.

**"Dahyun, please? Just give me a reason to why I should stop loving you"**

***

Sana's been busying herself trying not to think of the breakup. She focused on her studies and finished her course with flying colors. Got her dream job at her dream company but something is still missing. Or maybe someone.

Someone who broke her into pieces. Someone who's the reason she almost lost it. Someone she believed she can ever be unloved. She's deeply in love with Dahyun that the only thing that can stop her from loving the latter is if her heart stops beating.

She grabbed the opportunity when their friends decided to have a mini-reunion not that she hasn't seen most of them that long but she's hoping she would see Dahyun again. And destiny did not disappoint her this time.

She saw Dahyun again.

***

**"Sana please go home. I already told you the reason when we broke up. That's just it. No other reason"**

**"You know I don't believe you"**

**"Well, that's not my problem anymore"** Dahyun stood up and went to the door to open it.

Sana tried her best not cry "I'll be back until I get an answer," she said going out looking back only to see Dahyun shutting the door quickly. She sat on the front door stair leaning her back against it as Dahyun did the same inside. Injecting her insulin that she forgot to do because Sana came unannounced.

***  
True to her words Sana's been popping wherever Dahyun might be. Today Dahyun decided to draw in the busy streets of Seoul when Sana came out of nowhere giving her favorite chocolate drink but she declined.

**"You really hate me that much for you decline something that involves chocolate?"**

Dahyun ignored the girl beside her and continue drawing.

**"Dahyun is it really that hard?"** still no response so Sana continues "to give me a decent reason"

No response is also a response. Sana snatches the sketchpad much to Dahyun's surprise **"There, finally, you look my way"** Sana said.

**"Give it back,"** Dahyun said with a serious tone.

**"Just talk to me please"** Dahyun looked away. Those pleading eyes, that's her greatest weakness.

Sana put down the sketchpad on her other side as she gently holds Dahyun's face to look at her **"Tell me the truth...then I'll..."** Sana's voice cracked **"even if it's hard I'll let you go"**

Dahyun wants to clench her chest because it feels like the words Sana had just said are sucking all the air in her.

She did not notice her own tears if it wasn't for Sana's thumb wiping them away **"You should've done it long ago Sana. Why did you even bother seeing me after what I've done? You should've moved on"**

**"Believe me I've tried, but one mention of your name my world be in shambles again. One memory of you my heartaches. I really don't know what to do. So when our friends decided to meet up again I looked forward to it because I was hoping to see you again. I was hoping for an answer on how to move on from the love you made me feel"**

**"I-I fell out of love. I'm sorry"** just like before. Dahyun runs away from Sana.

***

Sana curled into a ball in her bed as she listens to the raindrops. She's not crying anymore. Maybe the tears got tired of flowing. Or maybe she's already numb of the pain. Dahyun's words, it kills but she felt like it's all a lie that's why it's too painful to hear.

She looked at the sketchbook that's been sitting on the bed with her. She got up and look through the pages.

**_If I could write a poem..._ **

_Actually, I still can..._

_Dearest Sana_

_You have no idea at all_   
_Loving you is all I know_   
_When I see you, the more I fall_   
_Can't help this feeling to grow_

_I love you and you don't know_   
_But don't you worry anymore_   
_I've decided not to show_   
_Even if it's worth fighting for_

Sana rummage through her desk cabinet for a pen.

_I know... I know you still love me!_

**_draw your face_ **

Sana saw her own face sketched beautifully on the next pages of Dahyun's sketchbook. There are about five or more pages that are only her face on it. Sana bites her lower lip till it bleeds because she doesn't want to cry.

Why would Dahyun tell her that she fell out of love if this thing exists?

**_take lots of pictures of yo_ ** **u**

She turned the page and saw old pictures of them together glued on this page. With little notes.

_We took this when we were doing a project together even if we have different courses._

_Spending time with you even in the shallowest of reasons is priceless._

_I love your annoyed face hehehe_

_Oh this is when you really wanted to kiss me but I teased you that I don't want to kek ; >_

_When will I take the latest photo of you? I guess I won't because I'm stupid for pushing you away :'(_

Sana's tears poured down along with the rain outside. She turned to the next page.

**_play a song in the piano again_ **

_Dahyun drew a picture of herself with Sana sitting beside her leaning on her shoulder while she plays the piano._

_" **All of these for you I will**...all of these I cannot anymore...in a few more months or maybe days, hours? I don't know anymore. I'll lose sight of the beauty of the world. I'll lose the sight of your honey brown eyes looking at me."_

_***_

**"You know I can still hear right?"** Dahyun said to her crying best friend. As Chaeyoung kneeled in front of her.

Dahyun's sitting on her chair in the balcony of her room. That day when she ran away from Sana was the same day she totally lost her sight. She was rushed to the hospital that night after she fainted after dinner.

**"I'm sorry I just can't help it"** Chaeyoung wiped her tears dry as she sniffs.

**"Chaeng...it's okay. I accepted this long ago"**

Chaeyoung about to answer when the bedroom door swings open revealing the person who's been trying to reach the girl sitting in front of her. Chaeyoung stood up.

**"You going?"** Dahyun asked as she stood up as well holding onto her cane.

**"Yeah, I better get going"** Chaeyoung taps Sana's shoulder before finally leaving the two behind.

**"Hey, Chaeyoung? Chaeng?"** She chuckled **"That kid"** she shook her head as she walked slowly to her bed when she smelled a familiar scent.

She froze **"w-who's here?"** she asked even though she's sure who it might be.

Sana's been covering her mouth to prevent herself from making the sound of her crying. As she watches Dahyun trying to reach her. She moved a little closer so Dahyun could touch her **"What are you doing here?"** Dahyun asked as she touches the familiar arm.

Sana can't take it anymore she pulled Dahyun into a tight hug **"Marry me."** it was not a question. Dahyun let go of her cane and hugged Sana back as tightly as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave with the ending use your imaginations


End file.
